The Hill
by Crucialus
Summary: Oneshot. Kai x Brooklyn. AngstFluff. It takes the greatest amount of courage to let yourself open to someone else. You get hurt easily. Both Kai and Brooklyn know that.


Not my first beyblade fanfic ever, but the first one I'm posting here. I'm not english so if you notice a bit too many errors, let me know Also, my writing style can be strange, be warned.

Pairing: Kai x Brooklyn

Summary: It takes the greatest amount of courage to let yourself open to someone else. You can get hurt easily. Both Brooklyn and Kai know that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about beyblade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hill

Brooklyn's POV:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gleams of light collide with shallow, transparent water, making the whole glow  
and twist. It's not dark yet. The sun still burns strongly, unaware of the  
seemingly obscure clouds which try to cover it and continues heating the puddle  
full of liquid.

I wonder why I'm here. There is nothing here for me. And the funny thing is  
that I created my own downfall here without even knowing. Things happened and  
the time will never go back, I know. This overwhelms me sometimes, mostly in  
days like this. Happy days. I can't help but to mourn over it all.

The grass in which the hill is covered seems to shine almost metal-like, deeply  
contrasting with the ice blue water. The wind blows softly making my messy  
red-hair cover my eyes. But I do not mind. It feels nice to only feel, not  
relying in any other senses, for once.

Then the sudden darkness makes my mind remember, pain shots trough my skull. The  
kind of pain which makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs that I want to  
die but I have sense enough beaten into me to not do so. After all, what you  
want is not what you get, most of the times.

After a while of wondering about endlessly dark subjects, someone sits just  
beside me. I can feel the stormy aura surrounding the person, almost touching  
myself, but I do not dare to look or move away. I don't need him to speak to  
guess who he is, but he does anyway.

"You don't feel it, do you?"

He faces me, powerful crimson soothingly meets my green eyes. I can't help but  
to feel surprised, a gasp parting my lips. This is probably the first time I see  
those orbs showing some kind of emotion. I try to reply to the question asked.  
But truly, I have no idea what he means with it.

"I mean" he says softly, reading my mind "the sun, can you feel it?"

I wonder about that for a moment and then shook my head, knowing that it's  
true. The star doesn't warm my skin any longer, It has renounced to me. I  
don't know why, but finally acknowledging that truth makes me feel sorrowful  
and relieved at the same time. A tiny spot inside my brain lets me know that  
now I can finally die in peace.

Kai slowly raises his arm, to brush off a tear that had fallen to my cheek. I  
didn't even have noticed I was crying. My body stiffens when he places his  
other hand over my shoulder, pushing me closer. I'm not used to that kind of  
contact; being hugged is something new to me.

Now the wind has stopped totally, leaving the grass to dry alone and I think I  
can feel the most tiny amount of warmth over me, so I smile. Kai seems to  
notice that and smiles too. He really is brave, letting himself open to help  
me. I wouldn't be so surprised if I didn't know how thick were the walls of  
fire and ice that surrounded him.

"Brooklyn, I..."

I know what he means so I nod, still smiling. I also feel that way, I've felt  
for a long while now. He leans closer and places his lips over mine, his hands  
moving to my waist. It's a long and passion full kiss and when we part he  
laughs softly.

"T-thank you"

It took all of my courage to let me open to someone, I'm afraid of being hurt,  
you know? But somewhat, I know he will never hurt me.

Aishiteru...

FIM

END

Thank you for reading and please review! Oh and if you don't know, Aishiteru means "Love you" in Japanese.


End file.
